pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phunger Games
Note: None of these characters are friends! They don't know each other. I guess it's like a different dimension. Prolouge This story is taking place after a rebellion in 13 districts. The Tri-State Area, now divided into 12, is laboured under the "Doofitol", a cruel, yet stupid leader. Every year, a boy and a girl tribute from age 12-18 are selected randomly in a draw/reaping bowl. The 24 tributes head off to Danville, to train and fight in a virtual controlled arena-inator to the death on live TV. When there is one tribute left standing (or alive, for that matter), they are claimed victor, and they and their family will be rich for the rest of their life. This is called THE HUNGER GAMES. But this year, two very brave members of district 12 will arise and claim hope against the government... Chapter 1- The Reaping Day Candace Flynn had just come back from hunting. It was 7:30 and her brother was still not up. Her brother's horrible pet platypus, Perry, was sleeping on the couch. "Hey! Off the furniture, you lazy, moldly-meat bag!" She kicked him, and he chattered angrily. Candace and he had a bad relationship. That's when she heard a "NO!!!" Running upstairs, she found her little brother, Phineas Flynn, crying in his sleep. "No...." "Phin! Wake up! You're dreaming!" Candace urged in his ear Phineas woke up with a start, blue eyes still filled with tears "I-I-it was me! And Ferb was going to kill me!" Candace shook him "Phineas! This is your first year! You won't be chosen!" Her voice tendered "Ferb may be in a different district now, but he would NEVER kill you!" She held up her game bag "Lets go have breakfast. I've got some raven!" The 12 year old's face brightened. Candace was relived. Ever since the doofitol took over, things had been hard on him, and he wasn't as optimistic. Their dad had been killed in a minning accident, and their step dad was in district 5. Ferb, his best friend, had to leave when they divided district 12. Their mom tranced out for 8 months, and that had hardened Candace to shape up and become more mature. She learnt how to hunt, with Phineas. But it was all thanks to a boy who was now in district 1. His name was Jeremy Johnson. When Candace was 16. Her family struggled after Lawrence was moved to district 5. Candace knew she had to help her brother, but she was too young to work in the mines. She spent most of her time picking through garbage. She was passing through, when she saw a loaf of bread sitting at the top. When she went to get it, a dog started barking and Jeremy's aunt came out and pushed her backwards into a puddle. A boy, who looked her age, maybe a year older, saw this. After a few seconds, he came outside and threw her a piece of burnt bread. Walking home, she saw a sign for "The Googleplex Hob" and knew that if she could learn to hunt, she would be alright. So, indirectly, it was all thanks to "the boy with the band". After breakfast, she and her brother got dressed up for the reaping day. When Candace saw what her mom had laid out for her she was so happy. A light blue dress, with a light blue ribbon and light blue shoes. Phineas wore black dress pants, and a white shirt. "Let's get this over with..."He said, trying to act calm. At the reaping, Candace saw her sort-of-friend, Vanessa, the mayor's niece. She was usaly who she sat with at school lunch and was her partner during gym. Of course, there were 104 days before THAT again. School let out after reaping day. Then she noticed what Vanessa was wearing "Is that a Platypus? That animal that rebelled on the doofitol?" Vanessa looked down at her pin "Yes, yes it is..." Then, the doofitol girl, Prissy, started the ceremony "WELCOME everybody! It's such and honour to blah, blah, blah......" Candace zoned out at her little speach. "NOW let's chose our male tribute...."She closed her eyes, put her hand in the glass, and pulled out a name "Ahem!" "PHINEAS FLYNN!" Chapter 2 -Candace Volunteers Candace was horrified as her brother. He walked up to the stage, stoney and stiff. Candace was hoping so hard that someone would volounteer. SHE would have, if she was a boy. Then, she got an idea. "Female tribute is...." "VANESSA DOOFINSMIRTZ!" Before Vanessa could walk up, she heard a: "I VOLOUNTEER!" "WHO SAID THAT?" Prissy exclaimed "ME! CANDACE FLYNN!" Candace ran onstage. She needed to protect Phineas. And the only way she could do that is give herself up to save his life. He was good with tech, but she knew more about weapons. Phineas was giving a panicked look. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - In the visitors room, Phineas and Candace waited. First, their mom came in. "Candace! Why on earth..." "Mom. Listen to me." Candace said, her voice cold "One of us is coming home. I'm going to make sure of that. In the meanwhile, you better not black out." Linda looked at her daughter "I promise" she finaly said "But YOU have to promise to try and win." "I promise. So does he." Candace said, looking at her brother. Next, Vanessa came in. "Thank you SO much." "No big deal." "Yes! It is a big one! You might not make it!" Vanessa took off her pin "Soo...I'm giving you this. Wear it during the games. It is good luck." "I promise." Then, Prissy came in. "That's everyone!" "Really?" Phineas asked "Well, you ARE district 12. Not much people. But! We've gotta go! On the train! NOW!" Boarding the train, Candace held her brother's hand. Chapter 3 - Candace stratigises On the train, the 2 watched the reapings of the other districts. Some really caught their eyes. In district one, Susie and Jeremy Candace couldn't belive it. She would have to compete against the boy that helped her! In district 2, Stacy and Coltrane Stacy looked fierce. Coltrane looked strong. They were definatly going to be careers In district 5, Jenny and Ferb Phineas felt his heart drop into his stomach. What if his dream was an omen?! In district 11, Isabella and Buford Susie looked a little younger than Phineas. How was that possible? She would have to be seven or something! Buford looked sad when Isabella was chosen. He seemed to be promising to protect her. Was he a brother-like figure? Candace noticed they had the distict 11 features; dark hair, pale skin, blue eyes. While they were watching their reaping, a man with white hair and tanned skin stumbled in, laughing, while Prissy tried to hold him up "This...is your mentor...ugh! Major Monogram!" "Is he okay?" Phineas looked concerned "No, he went a bit insane, after he won the 50th games. What is this one? The 74th?" Candace wondered out loud "HAHAHA.Yes, yes it is." Major laughed "ANYWAY!" Prissy piped up "We're here! Get your things! You're going to meet your stylists!" Candace groaned. Walking to the tower, she remembered all the terrible costumes that her district had to wear for the opening parade. When she walked in, she was separated from her brother, and three people took her into a room and prepared her by getting rid of hair, straitning her eyebrows, washing out her dandruff, and giving her acne treatment. When they gave her a mirror, she could hardly reconize herself. "NOW!" Said the man, Sherman "You will meet your stylist. His name is Bobbi!" Candace was expecting a freak, like Prissy, Olivia and the other two, but she was suprised to see how..."normal" Bobbi looked. He had white hair and the only thing "doofitol" about him was the gold flower tatoo on his right cheek. Candace got a robe, and talked to Carol while eating lunch. "So, Candace, I just want you to know that what you did was very brave." "DON'T congradulate me, or you'll GET IT!" She said through gritted teeth "I know, I know. But I think you should at least look beautiful for your opening ceremony. Candace, do you fear fire?" "No." "Good." Chapter 4 - Phineas Enjoys The Parade Candace stepped onto the chariot. She was wearing a black dress. It curved around in weird directions and the bottom and top, but it was pretty. Phineas was wearing a robe, just like hers. While they were waiting for the parade to start, they looked around at the other tributes. Ferb was dressed in bronze armor with a bronze sword and was wearing a wreath. Jenny, his fellow tribute was wearing a white robe, with a spear, and a tiara. Phineas guessed they were supose to look like gods, to show that district 5 was "Power". Susie and jeremy were wearing dress clothes with a million jewels sown into them. They also had jewel neclaces, broches, braclets...etc. They really overdid the "jewlery" of district 1! Phineas kept looking around, but then he stopped and staired. "Woah! Look at district 9! They look literaly like wheat! Umm...Phineas?" He was still staring in the same direction. Candace looked his way, and saw district 11. Buford's hair was dyed silver and his outfit, a green silk toga, was shining of the silver accesories he was wearing. "What's so interesting about the boy from district 11?" Phineas mumbled "Not the boy" still staring Candace looked to the left and gasped. Isabella was wearing a beautiful gold dress, and a gold bow. Her eyeshadow was also gold. Her jet black hair was shiny and she smiled cutley at everyone who passed her. "....you like her?" "...I guess..." Phineas blushed "Oooh!" "Shut up! I've seen the way you look at the district 1 boy!" Candace giggled "Oh gee, the parade's starting!" The chariots were off, and the crowd was cheering. Isabella got huge apluase. So did Ferb. Susie did a big eye thing which got her roses thrown. Just as district 12's chariot started moving, Bobbi and Phineas's stylist, Guston walked up with a match and...lighted Candace and Phineas's stuff on fire! "WHAT DID YOU..." "Shh! It's perfectly safe! Don't worry! And SMILE!" They entered the stadium and the crowd went beserk. Screaming was all everyone could hear. Candace felt a sensation she had never felt before. She and Phineas grabbed hands and held them up. Everyone lost it. They were called for another lap around the ring. Candace was smileing so strongly. Phineas noticed the other tributes. Jeremy didn't care but Susie and the others were looking hatefully at them. And...Isabella was clapping! Phineas now felt a great feeling. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - When they hopped off, they were greeted by other stylists and tributes. Carol and Penny were surronded and asked so many questions. Jeremy came up to them. "Hey...Katniss right?" He smiled "Candace." She replied "Oh! Sorry. I didn't watch the reaping. Anyway, cool outfit!" Phew ''Candace thought Isabella was walking by but then she stopped and headed over to Phineas. He felt he was going to pass out. "Hi! Whatcha' doin?" She asked "...." "Umm...Phineas?" "You- -You know my name?" "Yep! I thought your outfit was cool!" "Thanks...your's was beautiful! Uh...I mean...hehe." Isabella smiled ''Yes! He likes me! ''she thought. Isabella had a major crush on Phineas. She had never talked to him until now, but she was happy that he didn't think she was a loser. ''Idiot! Say something! ''Phineas thought. He was trying to be cool, but this was the first time he had a crush on a girl. "Isabella? Where are you?" a gruff voice shouted "Here Buford!" Isabella waved "Have you met Phineas?" "Oh...the boy of fire...right. Hi." He looked at him suprisingly softly "Hmm...c'mon Isabella, we've gotta go see Danny and Swampy." Isabella waved "Bye!" and she headed off, Buford right behind. Phineas lifted his hand and smiled. "Phineas! We've gotta OOF!" Candace fell flat on the ground. Phineas had seen Susie trip her. Phineas helped her up, and Prissy led them to an elavator. When they walked out, they saw that the apartment they had been given was really fancy. "You sure this is the right apartment?" Prissy laughed and led them to a dinning room. Harold was drinking a white liquor, laughing his head off. "Tomarrow, you start training." Guston nodded to Phineas. "Any suggestions?" Candace asked Major Monogram "Wha?" "You're our mentor." "Here's a suggestion: when you die, know it's not my fault." Candace stabbed the place mat for the soup. Prissy fainted. Major Monogram turned serious. "Here's another suggestion. Get people to LIKE you! You get sponsors and Allys." "Allys?" "Yes. Anyone in perticular you've liked so far?" "Jeremy might be good! He's from district 1!" Phineas decided not to mention Isabella. She was a 11. Anyway, nobody could know about his crush on her. "What about you, Phineas?" "...Candace?" "Oh. Yeah. Definatly. You and me." Candace had forgoten she was going to have to die for him. This lead to an akward silence. "OH AND ANOTHER THING!" Major Monogram shouted "DON'T SHOW YOU'RE SKILLS TO THE OTHERS! WAIT FOR THE PRIVATE SESSION FOR THAT!!!" Chapter 5 -The Love Of The Training Centre Phineas and Candace were the last ones to get to the training centre. They looked around at the different sections. "We should split up. We'll cover more ground." Candace nodded and headed to the knife throwing station. Stacy was targeting like crazy. Candace picked up one and hurled it pretty strait. It hit the dummy in the neck. Coltrane went over to Stacy and said "Great shot." "You should try." "Yeah I will. One second, I need to get my...WHERE' MY KNIFE?" Coltrane pushed a boy from district 3 named Irving against the wall "YOU STOLE MY KNIFE!" "No I didn't!" "YES! YOU!" A bunch of tributes circled around the fight. Candace saw Ferb taking notes. She read some: "Stacy throws knives. Her weakness is her size/height." "Coltrane is strong and violent. His weakness is his blind rage." "Buford is strong and smart. His weakness is his brotherhood for Isabella." Candace looked over at Buford who was looking up at the ceiling. She looked up and saw...Isabella on one of the pillars holding...Coltrane's knife! Candace read on. "Django is weak and doesn't listen." "Isabella is strong and can climb quickly. Her weakness is her friends." Candace read the final one and almost choked. Ferb got up and left. ....Phineas is a good hunter. He refuses to be violent though. EASY TARGET! Was Ferb going to kill Phineas?! Candace rushed over to the ropes course to where Phineas was. "Phineas, you see Ferb?" Phineas turned and saw Ferb painting his arm in the camoflauge section. He looked just like a tree! "Yes?" "Well, I read his notes and he..." "Hi Phineas! Whatcha' Doin'?" "HI ISABELLA! I am...waiting in line. For the ropes course." "Ooh! I love the ropes course! Can I join you?" "Sure!" And the two left. Candace went to the combat section and saw Jeremy. "Hey Candace! Wanna be my partner?" "Sure..." The two got on the platform and were given plastic swords. They fought and defended. Candace was determind to impress Jeremy. Jeremy was losing pretty bad too. When they finished (Candace won) Jeremy said "Wow you're good with a sword!" "Thanks, I..." "Jeremy! Hehehe!" Suzy showed up from the survival section "Let's go to archery!" "Coming Candace?" "Yeah!" Susie growled. Jeremy stunk with a bow and arrow. Coltrane and Stacy laughed at him from a distance. Candace, annoyed remember how Jeremy could throw twice his weight across a room. "Go to the weight section and throw that thing!" She muttered to him, pointing at the heaviest bell. "But, my mentor told me not to show too much..." "I don't care. Those guys are looking at you like a meal. GO!" Jeremy did as he was told and he threw it without any trouble. Isabella had to swing away (she was on the ceiling again) before it hit her, it went so high! Stacy and Coltrane staired. Then they smiled and whispered to eachother. Chapter 6 -The Girl With A Rage of Fire It was finaly Candace's turn for the private session. Here, she would be graded and her result would depend on her living or not. When she walked in, none of the judges were paying attention. She got a bow and arrow and fired it perfectly at a board in the heart. She threw a knife at a cutouts neck. Perfect. She turned to her audience, who had gone silent. They....were looking at a roast phesant that had been brought in. Candace, annoyed screamed. "PAY ATTENTION OR I'LL FIRE THIS BOW AT YOU! THEN I'LL CHOP YOU UP WITH MY KNIFE AND SERVE YOU TO DOOFITOL!" she fired her arrow and it hit a photo of the games-keeper in the neck. The real games-keeper, terrified, stuttered "Ex-excu-sed!" She stomped out and headed to the elevator. When she finaly got upstairs, the results were about to play. "Candace, you okay?" "No...I'll tell you later." Susie Johnson: 8 Jeremy Johnson: 7 Stacy Hirano: 8 Coltrane (?): 10 The next 2 districts got 3s or 4s Ferb Fletcher: 7 The next 5 districts got 3s or 4s Buford Van Stomm: 8 Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: 9 Phineas Flynn: 7 "Nice job, Phineas." Candace said, waiting for the number....12?! Candace Flynn: 12 "OH MY GOSH! CANDACE!" Prissy squealed "WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO EARN SUCH A FAB SCORE?! THIS IS THE FIRST 12 EVER!!!" "Umm...a little combat. And archery. And knife throwing....and....sigh...threatning." They didn't seem to hear her. Phineas was really exited. Then, seeing his sister was no longer behind him, he went to bed. Truth was, Candace was in her room, crying. She heard someone enter the room. "GO AWAY!" She screamed, throwing a plate at the person. They dodged. She smashed plates on the floor for awhile, then curled up on the carpet, and continued crying. The figure picked her up and tucked her in her bed. They went to the washroom and came back with a cool cloth. They dabbed Candace's tears away. Two kind brown eyes looking into two upset blue eyes. "Grrgechatter..." The person said "Don't I.... know....you?" Candace asked, eyes still blurred. The semi-aquatic figure shook their head. "What's your name?" The figure gritted it's beak. "You...you're an avox!" The figure nodded, putting on a fedora. "...Perry?" She remembered how he was always rising against the doofitol. How he had been his nemisis. How he had failed to bring him down after an uprising. Why were all platypuses named Perry? That day, Candace and Phineas were in the forest, hunting boar, when she heard a jet noise. She pushed her brother against a tree, and hid behind the branch, knowing that they were trespassing. Then they saw 2 people running. They were headed to where the ruins of district 13 was. Then a jetglider caught them in a net. A platypus and a little panda. "PETER AND PERRY SURENDER TO THE DOOFITOL!" Perry saw Candace, looking for help, but she couldn't put Phineas in danger. He was carried off in the net with Melissa and then there was no more noise. "I- -I should've helped you." Perry shook his head. Then he started picking up the broken china. Candace fell asleep watching him. Chapter 7 - Confessions at the Interview It was the day of the interviews, and the stylists were trying to find a good charactor to pose Phineas and Candace as. Well, actually Candace. Phineas was decided to be kind. Candace had tried so many different things. Mysterious wasn't her. Sexy was out of the question. Girly was stupid. And she couldn't be comedic. Eventually, Prissy and Major Monogram gave up and Bobbi came in with her dress. Red, orange, yellow, pink and purple. When she twirled, it gave the illusion of flame. "Which character are you going to be?" "No idea. They gave up." "Then be you." "Wha?!" "Just give it a shot. It'll be easy." Candace got changed and met with Phineas, who was wearing a flame tux. They headed to the waiting room. When the show started, Cameron Firefly came on. "Hello! Happy Hunger Games, everybody! Let's have our first guest, SUSIE JOHNSON!" Susie came out wearing a braid, and an angel costume. She was trying the character elegant. "So Susie...how does it feel to fight to the death against your older brother?" Susie giggled "I know one of us will be the victor!" After 2 minutes, Jeremy was sitting in a white business suit. "What a good looking fellow, my oh my! Do you have a girlfriend?" "Nope. But I DO like somebody." "Great! Win and when you go back, they'll have to date you!" "Can't happen." He sighed "She's a tribute..." "OOH! Stacy? Jenny?" Cameron guessed "Nope." "Okay, but it's now time to call on miss STACY HIRANO!" Stacy was wearing a torn peacekeeper outfit, to show her agressive side. After her, Coltrane came up, acting honoured. Candace zoned out, and she wondered a) how she was going to get her brother out alive b) who Jeremy liked. "Okay, thank you, Albert. I think the audience gets the importance of ninjas. NOW! FERRRRRRRB FLETCHER! Ferb was wearing a gothic armour placement with a huge silver hammer. This was the roman god of death. He looked fearful, even to Candace. "Hows my fave silent boy?" Cameron asked. Ferb held up his hand as a pause momentium. Then he burped. The crowd broke into a fit of laughter. "Do you like the doofitol so far?" Ferb gave a thumbs up and pointed at the walls, then at his head. "Yes, it has a lot of green and purple. OH! Your green hair and purple torso!" Ferb nodded. "We hear you have a step brother and sister. How do you feel competeing against them?" "Who, Candace and Phineas?" Ferb shrugged. "How well do you think you'll do? "I'm well with quick thinking. I can solve problems. Also sponsors will probably find me good looking!" He winked at the crowd and they laughed. "You have 30 seconds...any last things to say to the cameras?" Ferb thought, than exclaimed "HI DAD!" Everyone laughed, and Candace couldn't hear Jenny's name being called. After some boring stuff, it was Isabella's turn. "Yes Buford, I belive in you, too. Now! She's cute! She's pretty! She's smart! She's ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO! Phineas imediatly sat up. Isabella was wearing a dress that showed a field of gold corn at the bottom. The sky was blue, and the clouds were white. She had a white bow. "Isabella, how does it feel to be here?" "Well..." She smiled sweetly "It is a real difference from home. Fancy, spoiled. I still miss my mom. And I'm upset that I'll never see her again...." Candace stopped paying attention, but Phineas and most of the other male tributes hadn't she was a little suprised when he heard Cameron say "You know her as the girl on fire, but we know her as the lovley CANDACE FLYNN! C'mon up, m'lady!" Candace gulped and walked up to the stage. She gave a weak smile and waved to the cameras. "So! Candace! How do you like the doofitol?" Candace couldn't help it. It came to her naturally "I obviously HATE them! Look at what they've done to me and my brother!" "Wh- what?!" "Do you people have ANY idea how many times Phineas and I went to sleep hungry?! My mom was blank for 8 months! I almost starved! Phineas use to be so happy, until our dad died! Then Ferb and Lawrence get shipped off to district 5! More weight on me! No friends but Vannesa!" "The girl you volunteered for..." "YES! And then there are these stinking GAMES! While you sickos sit back and ENJOY our torture, we are in a stupid arena while our families worry about us! Me, Phineas and Ferb! Susie and Jeremy! Albert and Irving! Buford and Isabella, though they aren't really related...FIGHTING TO THE DEATH! HERE, CHILD MURDER WOULD BE ILLEGAL, BUT FOR US "HOBBOS" IT'S THE HIGHLIGHT OF THE YEAR! And don't even get me STARTED on the AVOX'S! What do you need toungs for anyway?" "Eh-he-he...but don't you enjoy our city? Nice apartments, plentiful food, beautiful clothes, especialy yours!" "Like fattening up a BIRD, for crying out loud! DOOFITOL IS THE BIGGEST FAILURE IN THE WORLD!" Dead silence. Candace's eyes burnt into each of the terrified faces, in the front row with a icy glare. "Ex-ex-excused..." Cameron quivered, even more terrified than the games-keeper. "YES, YES I AM!" Candace stormed of stage, to her seat. Everyone was staring at her. Accept Buford, who was watching Isabella untie a sandbag over Coltrane's head.... "What? If we lived in a normal democracy, like Canada, we could've all been friends...." "WITH YOU?!" Coltrane shreiked "I'm trying to bring honour to my disrict and you..." WUMP! A huge bag of sand hit Coltrane smack in the head, just as Cameron announced "And now, last but definaly NOT least, we have PHINEAS FLYNN!" Isabella sat up. He walked on, with a overwhelmed look, and sat down, smiling at Cameron "Hi, Cam!" "Hello there, Phin!" "How's life?" "Woah, Phin, I ask the questions. So....how's life?" The crowd broke down into laughing meniacly "Oh, it was nice living, but now that I'm going to die..." he paused "Should I write a will? No, I don't have much...How about a confession list?" "Okay...how about confessions in the interview?" "Great, Cam!" "Right! You have a girl?" "Umm...yes and no..." Isabella narrowed her eyes at the TV screen "Oh? How so?" "I like her, but she doesn't know me...does she even know I'm alive?" Isabella started crying again ''It isn't me! ''she thought "Ooh! Got the nerve to ask her out?" "No...I just hope Candace has the nerve to ask Jeremy!" Phineas slapped his hand over his mouth. Jeremy's eyes widened. Isabella sighed. Candace felt her face getting hot; a mix of anger and embarrasment. Jeremy looked over and her and she smiled nerviously... "OOPS! Sister's secret is out! Back to you're love life! Since you have 2:02...oop!...1:56 minutes, we'll let you build up the courage to say her name. Isabella obviously didn't get enough time..." Phineas couldn't do it. Every time he got to the "i" in her name, he had to stop himself, and it sounded like hiccuping. The time passed painfully slow, until Cameron said "OKAY! Jeez! You win! Your time's up? Oh for goodness sake!" Phineas faulted off stage and everyone left. Candace was silent during the elevator ride, but when they walked into their compartment, she hurled a vase strait at the triangle-headed boy. "OW!" "YOU...had NO right to do that! What is this? Are my feelings your comedy lines?" Harold walked in "It was an accident. Anyway, come along. We're going to match up your allys when we get to the roof top garden. Prissy's idea." The walked up and Candace apologised "Sorry, Phin." "I'm fine. Thankyou." He smiled forgivingly "Hey! Did you know that if you try and jump off, a force field bounds you back onto the roof?" "No, but that sounds weird." They met Prissy, who looked annoyed "You have no alliance requests, accept for eachother." "What? Didn't Jeremy get my- our request?" "It was denied. He also is taking private training now. Phineas..." Prissy turned to him "What happend to Isabella?" "Huh?" "Isabella. She requested you, but we just got a call from Swampy, her stylist, that it was to be cancled." "...I have no idea. Maybe it was Buford. He might've convinced her that she's better off alone." Phineas sighed. This was very bad news. "Well, we better get to sleep! Tomarrow's the big day!" Candace gloomed to her room, and fell asleep holding her platypus pin. Chapter 8 - Reuinited Candace was waiting in the tube room for her last goodbyes. When she first came here, it was to sacrifice herself, but now, she might be able to go to the final 2. She had no idea how great she was with stuff. First Major Monogram came in "I just wanted to say a few last words of advice. First, don't step of the platform early, or you'll be blown up by the mines. Second of all, there's a cornucopia at the edge of the forest. It probably has a bow and arrow. DON'T get it. It's a bloodbath. Head to the woods, find water, and space yourself from the others, accept maybe Phineas. And don't worry. I told him this too." Next, Bobbi came in "I'm not allowd to vote, but if I could, I'd vote for you. Now..." He took the Platypus pin out of his pocket and put it on her jacket. They started the warning trumpet to get on the platform. She did, and it rose into the arena. She saw a bow and arrow, and the temtation was too great. "3......" she saw Phineas who shook his head "2......." she turned to Jeremy, who also shook his head. "1......" everyone was off. Phineas ran to the forest. Ferb also ran, but a different way. Susie nagged the bow and arrows and Candace decided to just grab a backpack because it was at the edge. Stacy nailed some kids in the back, and a knife got stuck in Candace's pack. "THANKS FOR THE KNIFE!" Candace shouted over her shoulder, running after Phineas. She caught up, but Phineas stopped. Ferb was standing right in front of him. Both were staring at eachother, as if they were paralized. "We...won't hurt you if you...don't hurt us..." Ferb nodded and everyone ran on. After a while, Candace found a good high tree to spend the night in. They heard cannons, and at night, they watched the deaths. 12 deaths. That left the other half. Candace counted. "Ferb, Susie, Stacy, Coltrane, Buford...." Candace mumbled "Albert, ummm...." "Isabella!" Phineas sighed. Then he saw a glow...from a campfire. Candace rolled her eyes "Make that 11 people..." as the careers ganged up on Jenny and slit her throat. They put out the fire. "Hahahaha!" Stacy sneered "Oh, the look on her face was PRICELESS!" Coltrane laughed "Hey lover boy! Hurry up!" Jeremy, carrying Susie, was falling behind. Albert murmerd "Should we just kill him?" Coltrane shook his head "No, I like Susie, and anyway he's our best shot at finding Katniss....and what? Peeta or something? What's her brother's name?" "Phineas...and CANDACE!" Susie said "Let's go..." Chapter 9 - Trees: Deadly to Some More Than Others "We're outta water." Phineas announced when they woke up in the morning "Great..." They walked for a while. Then Phineas heard a noise. "DUCK!" He screamed as a fire-ball hurled towards them. It skimmed Phineas's leg, and left him on the ground in pain. Candace picked him up and kept running. They found a little river after a while, and Phineas soaked his leg in it. Candace filled up the water bottles and they stayed there for a while. Then disaster struck. Stacy, Coltrane, Albert, Jeremy, a idian boy, and Susie came over the hill "And then she was all like, oh no you didn't and I was like...IT'S THEM! IT'S THEM!" Candace picked up Phineas and RAN! They were fast, but she was faster. She saw a good branched tree, and threw Phineas on a high branch. Then she climbed herself. "GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Coltrane shouted "WOULDN'T IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT, WHICH IT DOES!" Coltrane started climing up, but Phineas kicked him in the face and he fell down about 10-20 feet. He was alive, unfortinatly. Susie tried a bow and arrow, but she was worse than Jeremy. Stacy tried a knife, but it was too high, and Albert's spear wouldn't work. Coltrane was about to throw a sword, but Jeremy pitched in "Leave them...uh...they have to come down EVENTUALY right?" "Okay, but we WILL kill them." Candace was up all night. The careers and Phineas had fallen asleep. Candace found a little parachute hanging off a branch "Phin..." Phineas didn't wake up "Phineas...." "No...Ferb! Don't! Isabella, look out!" "Phineas Flynn! Snap out of it!" Candace whispered sharply "...hmmm?" "Okay, 1, I've told you that Ferb wouldn't kill you. If anything it would be the oposite. 2, I've got your medicne." Phineas put it on his leg and sighed in relife. Then they heard a "Psst!" from the tree next to theirs. Candace looked up and saw Isabella. she pointed to the branch above the careers, which had a...giant wasp nest. She made a sawing motion with her hand and Candace nodded "Be right back, Phin." Candace climbed with her knife, and started sawing. Phineas waved shyly at Isabella. Isabella paused, then took off. Phineas's mood went down She hates me! Meanwhile, Candace was sawing like no tomarrow. It fell, and EXPLODED ON THE CAREERS. Everyone was running, everywhich way and Susie, who couldn't run far, fell behind, and her throat swelled up. A cannon fired. Candace laughed, a little too loud, because a tracker jacker heard her, and stung her 3 times! She felt dizzy. She did a little dance, then fell out of the tree. Phineas screamed. Candace started having illusions. She was in her house, the day the casket had brought her dad home. Swich to when Ferb was saying goodbye. Swich to the day her mom "left". Swich to...Jeremy defending her from Coltrane? She woke up. "Ph-Phineas?" "Over here." "Oh! Thank gad! I thought you were dead!" They hugged for a while. Then they heard a branch snap behind them. Phineas saw two terrified blue eyes behind a tree. Candace reconized them "Isabella?" She nodded, but didn't move "Don't worry, we won't hurt you, if you don't hurt us." Phineas said kindly "Wanna join us?" Isabella's eyes widend even more, but she nodded. Candace aproached her, and she nerviously falterd towards them. "Are you alright?" Candace asked. Isabella shook her head "B-Bu-Buford...h-he tu-turned down the career alliance. And then C-C-Coltrane he said he'd...." Tears rolled down her cheeks "...T-Then B-Buford told me n-not to m-m-make alliances..." She wrapped her arms around Phineas, and cried. Phineas had no idea what to do, but then Candace said "The wild turkey is almost done roasting. Isabella, want a wing?" Isabella sat up imediatly "I...I've never had a whole wing to myself...district 11 is really big. I get no food on tuesdays..." Phineas was horrified "Well, then, here take mine. I'm not that hungry anyway..." Isabella was about to protest, but the meat, it looked too good "Thankyou..." she smiled at Phineas. After lunch, Isabella explained who was left "There are 10 people left. The 4 are careers are near the cornocopia. Stacy, Albert, Coltrane and Baljeet. Jeremy is somewhere near the lake. He upset Coltrane by saving you. Buford is in the mountains. Ferb is unknown, but every few days, he goes and steals something from the giant suply piles they have at the career camp. Mostly from the food pile. Then there's us three. 4+3+1+1+1=....10." Phineas was suprised ''How did she do that so quick???. Candace piped up "A giant food suply huh? That sounds tempting." And evil smile spead across all of their faces. Chapter 10 - The Food is Gone Isabella had the campfires in place. Phineas was going to run around causeing confusion. Candace was going to rid the food "Remember, if anything goes wrong...do this." Isabella sang a small toon. Some birds heard and copied "Platypi!" Candace looked down at her pin "Yup! We use them back at 11 to signal when it's time to come home from the fields. Do this melody if you've succeded..." Shoo be do be do ba "...and this melody if you failed or need help!" shoo be do be do be do "Got it?" "Yeah! LET'S GO!" Candace ran to the edge of the forest. Isabella started the fire. Phineas made random noises. Coltrane, Stacy and Albert headed off. Baljeet sat with a spear near a few tents. Candace didn't know how to aproach, but then she saw a flash of green. Ferb! He hopped around on the ground. Then he grabbed a pack of crackers, and some apples. He ran off before Baljeet could even turn his head. What was he jumping around for? ''Candace asked herself ''He acted as if it was....''mined. Candace grabbed her bow, and shot down apples. They hit the ground, and the whole thing exploded. Baljeet panicked. Candace ran. She hid in a tree, just as Coltrane and Stacy came back. Where was Albert? "WHAT HAPPEND?" Stacy screamed. She tried to calm Coltrane down, but not before he snapped Baljeets neck. "Shoo be do be do ba!" Candace whisled. Then she headed off to meet Phineas at the destination. "Hey Phin...where's Isabella?" "...I don't know." "Phineas....the third campfire was never lit!" They heard a scream. A girl's voice. Chapter 11 - Goodbye Isabella Phineas had never ran so fast in his life. They heard "HELP! PHINEAS!!!!" Albert had caught her in a net. He threw a spear just as Candace shot him down. They untied Isabella who...had a spear in her stomach. "No..." Despair fell on Phineas "NO!" Isabella fell. She was alive, but barely breathing. "Candace....do we have anything to help her?!" "No..." Candace was about to cry. Phineas joined her. "Ugh...did you...did you destroy the food?" "Every piece of it!" Candace sighed "I...I'm happy for you..." "Isabella! Please don't die! I...I..." Phineas cried Isabella smiled "...please Phineas...Candace...sing..." Phineas and Candace didn't even have to think Phineas and Candace: ''Goodbye... Goo-oo-oo-ood bye... Goodbye, my love... I can't hide... Ca-a-a-a-an't hide Can't hide what has come... Isabella: I have to go...I have to go...I have to go...and leave you alo-one... All: But always know...always kno-oh-oh! Phineas: Always know...that I love you so-oh! I...love you so! Phineas started picking white flowers. A white dress floated down in a parachute. Candace put it on Isabella, and it hid the wound. Candace brushed her hair, while Phineas put the flowers around her to make it look like a bed. Candace: Goodbye...blue-ue-ue-ue eyes Goodbye, for now... Phineas: Goodbye, sunshine... Take care of yourself... Isabella: I have to go...have to go...have to go-oh-oh...and leave you aloh-ohne... All: But always know...always know oh oh! Isabella: Always know oh...oh... That I love you so-oh! I love you so... Phineas but flowers in Isabella's left hand. He held her right hand in both of his. Sun light shone on Isabella. Candace cleared the grass so it was just her. Candace: La Lullaby! Distract me with your eyes... La lullaby! (ooh...ooh) Isabella: La Lullaby... Help me sleep tonight... La lullaby (oh! oh!) Phineas: La lullaby (ooh!) La lullaby...oooh oh oh Phineas and Candace: I HAVE TO GO! I HAVE TO GO! Isabella: I have to go -oh! And leave you alone... Phineas and Candace: But always know...always know-oh-oh Always...know-oh! That I love you so-oh... Isabella (quietly): I...love, you...soooooooooooooooooooo.... "Phineas....you have to win...for...me..." Isabella died holding Phineas's hand. Candace closed her eyes. Phineas took off her pink bow and put on the white one sent from district 11. He put it in his pocket. They said a few prayers. Then the two reluctiantly left the clearing. Chapter 12 - Outside the Arena It was chaos. It started with the song. Everyone was crying in district 11, especialy Vivian, Isabella's mom. Buford's dad, ran over to a peace-keeper and punched him clear in the face. This started a riot. Doofitol and President Ice were not happy. Than, the games-keeper had a brilliant idea. Meanwhile, Doofitol got out his revise-inator and his dog-inator. Chapter 13- Jeremy It was night. Phineas was watching the artificial stars. Candace was fishing. The tribute lights came on and the anthem played. First Baljeet's picture, then Albert's picture, then... "Aw, Phin. You just stopped crying. Don't start up again! It'll make me sad, too!" "I loved her...if I didn't have to win for her, I would...!" "Don't talk like that! You promised mom, too!" "What about you?" "Phineas Xavier Flynn...listen to me. Do not interuped and please don't be mad. The only reason I am in this freaking stadium is to get YOU out!" Phineas was about to speak, but then the speakers came on. "This is your games-keeper speaking. Tomarrow is the banquet. You may want to skip out, but it has something you all really need! Also, we have changed the rules a bit. If two people from the same district are the only 2 left standing, they are the victors. If three people are left standing, and two of them are from the same district, then they can chose to let them share the crown or let them fall! " Phineas and Candace looked bewildered "COULDN'T YOU HAVE MADE THAT RULE BEFORE ISABELLA DIED?!" Phineas screamed and slapped his hand over his mouth "We have to move. NOW!" They ran and ran and ran and ran and ran. Then they tripped over a log. The log went "Owww...." "Jeremy?" "You, gonna kill me?" "Are you gonna kill ME?" "No...I don't have anything accept Coltrane's death wish." "Get outta the log. Then show me." Jeremy's leg might as well not been there. "Did Coltrane go canibal or something?" "Don't ask me." "Candace..." Phineas voice was skaky "We can save him now....I don't mind. I mean, everyone else I care about is dead, right?" Candace nodded "Right. Phineas..." She looked guilty "It's okay to say no but...can you go get our stuff at the banquet tomarrow?" "Why me? I need to win for Isabella!" "Right, sorry. I'll go." Chapter 14 - Buford's Soft Spot "Candace..." Jeremy was pale, loosing too much blood "Please...it's not worth it...." "Yes it is! Jeremy...." She kissed him "I have a crush on you..." "I have since the day we met. That building. And you were wearing a dress that looked like a candy-cane!" Candace laughed at the memory. Jeremy pulled her into another kiss After a while, Candace got to her feet "I'll be back! Phin, don't let him loose too much blood..." Jeremy passed out and Candace ran down the hill to the cornucopia - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- Arriving at the cornucopia, she was the first one there. She saw the bag "1" and the bag "12"...why was Ferb writing on it? He grabbed his 5 bag and left. Candace ran into the clearing and grabbed the 1 bag. She made for the 12 bag, and a knife flew through the air! Stacy tackled Candace and now her forhead was bleading. Stacy slowing moved the knife around in her fingures. Candace screamed, and Stacy put her hand over her mouth. "Where's your little pointy friend? Mourning over his precious loss? What was her name? Isabella?" She said in a smooth whisper "Well, gee, you know what? We killed her! And now...we're gonna kill you!" Stacy lifted her knife to strike. Two strong, pale hands lifted her up and banged her against the cornucopia, holding her by the neck "YOU KILLED ISABELLA?!" Buford screamed in a full rage "No! I didn't! Please!" Stacy was loosing air. "I HEARD YOU! YOU KILLED HER!" Buford strangled her. "COLTRANE! H-E-L-P....ug...." A cannon fired. Buford grabbed the "11" and "2" bag. "JUST THIS ONCE CANDACE!" he looked sternly at her "FOR ISABELLA AND PHINEAS!" and he ran off. Candace got to the woods just as Coltrane appeared "Stacy!" he uprooted a tree and threw it "Who did this?!" Seeing his pack was gone, he ran after Buford. Chapter 15 -Brothers, No Matter Candace ran. She found Jeremy and gave him the medicne. "Where's Phineas?" "Gathering berries." "WHAT?! You let him go alone?" A cannon fired. Candace down the mountain into the woods "PHINEAS!" she wheezed "PHINEAS!" Phineas was on the ground. Ferb was kneeling beside him. "YOU KILLED HIM?!" "No-I- -" "YOU..." Candace started to cry "I'm trying to get the poison out of him!" "?!" "I don't know, but hang on!" Phineas coughed up a berry. He turned colour. "Why did you EAT that?!" "It says it's edible! Look!" He showed her the book, but Candace knew better "Phineas...is this about Isabella?" Phineas looked like he was about to protest, but then they heard a "Ahem!" Ferb had a berry in his hand "When you win, I'll help you get everyone back!" he popped the berry in his mouth. Another cannon. "FERB!" Candace remembered the note on the bag "Phineas...here." Dear Phineas, I missed you. I still do. I care, and I wont let anything happen to you or Candace. Your brother, Ferb Chapter 16 -The Show Down "The water's dried up! Everywhere...accept the lake." Candace groaned. Another game-keeper plot. The anthem went on. "Stacy, Buford, Ferb..." Phineas looked over at Candace "Umm...can we go see Isabella?" "Sure...I guess." They headed to the clearing. Isabella was still there. As Phineas aproached her, a beam shot down from the sky. Howls were heard in the distance. Candace grabbed Phineas and Jeremy and tore like heck to the cornucopia. Dogs were coming out of the forest. They looked mean. Candace climbed the cornucopia. She pulled Phineas up, but before she coul get Jeremy, a blonde dog tore him down. All of them attacked. Cannon fired. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" A beam shot down from the sky. Jeremy started to move. Then, he grew hair, and shrunk a little. When the horrible transformation was complete, he was a...dog! "Phineas! The dogs! The doofitol made the tributes come back alive by turning them into THIS!" Phineas looked around. There was a dog with golden, curly hair, and a light blue bow, with the number 1 on it's collar. A black haired dog with the number 2 had a navy bow. There was one with a pair of glasses. One with a peace neclace and flower in it's hair. Candace was right. "Well as long as we're up here, they can't...uh, oh." A little black dog seemed to be good at climbing. It was the cutest puppy Phineas had ever seen. It had the number 11 and a white bow on it's head... "Wait a minute, Isabella!" Phineas pulled something out of his pocket before the dog could pounce. He slowly walked over to Isabella and took of her white bow "THIS looks more like you!" He smiled putting on the pink bow. The dog looked up at him. Her eyes went from gold to blue. Her tail swung back forth. She remembered! Sudenly somebody grabbed Phineas. Isabella barked wildly at Coltrane. Candace had her bow ready. "Go ahed. I'll just use him as a shield..." Isabella whined to a really big brown dog with the number 11. His eyes turned blue, too and he started barking madly, trying to get up. Then a green dog with long, shaggy hair and bangs used the big dog as a step stool. When he got to the top of the cornucopia, Coltrane was still talking about how he would bring honour to his district. He ran to Candace and stood on his hind legs You are the platypus! ''He seemed to say ''The girl on fire! ''Candace grabbed pin and stabbed Coltrane's hand with it. He let go of Phineas, and Candace fired at his leg. He fell back off the cornucopia and the dogs gained on him. "Nooo! I'm allergic, I- - -...." Cannon fired. "Phineas..." Candace was so happy "WE DID IT! WE WON THE HUNGER GAMES!" All the dogs barked happily. Coltrane turned into a dog and joined them. Phineas picked up the Isabella dog and Candace picked up the Ferb dog. They hopped down, and the dogs followed them. Chapter 17- For now, the end "WHAT?!" Doofitol was out of ideas "Oh what the heck, let them out! We made a promise. Just change the rules back after they're out!" ''I'll get them. ''He thought ''Once I come up with an sceme! "Erm...the winners of the 74th hunger games is Candace and Phineas Flynn!" A jet landed. They got on. The dogs followed. "Hey, isn't that a lot of dogs?" "Yes, yes it is." "Well, okay then." They went to the hosptital for a few hours. Then they went to see their suporters. Prissy was exited. Penny and Bobbi smiled knowingly. Major Monogram passed out. "The dogs are in the other room!" Prissy smiled at Phineas Phineas, had now returned to his usual happy state, laughed "Okay! Okay! I like Isabella!" They played with the dogs for a while, then got into their interview clothes. Candace was wearing the most suprising thing for anybody...a red tanktop, with a white skirt, white shoes, red belt and socks! Phineas was wearing a t-shirt with yellow and orange stripes and navy shorts! At the interview, Phineas brought Isabella in a gym bag. "You've become attached to that thing!" Cameron laughed "Yes, but I wish she were a human still..." His eyes widend "FERB! I know what we're gonna do, when we get back to district 12!" Ferb, in Candace's purse, wagged his tail. The audience laughed. "Shut up! He's serious!" Candace had become a fierce girl around the doofitol crowd. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - On the train, Candace watched TV, while Phineas played with the dogs. "Hey! I'm trying to listen to the news!" Candace was strangly acting alot more "big sister" like now. Jeremy dog whined. Candace laughed. Suddenly, Major Monogram walked in "Doofitol isn't happy with you, at all." "Right back at 'im" "Candace, this is serious! You have a huge mess to clean up." "Eww! Oh c'mon! Django!" Phineas was all wet "Now I do, too!" Everyone laughed and they went to celebrate. Candace didn't want to worry about anything right now. She just wanted to celebrate with her brother The End Next: Catching Ferb They're back in district 12. Phineas (and dog-Ferb) tries to find a cure to turn everyone back to humans. Candace is told once he is done, she will have to marry Jeremy. These should be happy times for the Flynn-Fletchers, but Candace has cause such a rucus, that doofitol can't stop. Her fate is sealed after the victory tour. This year is the quarter quell. If Candace can't convince everyone that she is crazy, then the conciquence will be horrifing. Category:Phinabella Story Category:Phinbella Category:Candace Flynn Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro